Be My Valentine!
by Awesomeness02
Summary: "Tonight at 10:00 PM, Valentine's Day, I will steal the heart of the most beautiful girl in the world-Phantom Crow" Phantom Thief Crow; he is infamous for stealing unique treasures, and not one soul knows his real identity. However, the truth is-Student Council President Raven is the one behind the mask? ! Worse, the one he crushes on finds out who he really is? ! Raven x Eve
1. First Night

**Be My Valentine!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Elsword characters, or the game itself!

**Summary:** "Tonight at 10:00 PM, Valentine's Day, I will steal the heart of the most beautiful girl in the world-Phantom Crow" Phantom Thief Crow; he is infamous for stealing unique treasures, and not one soul knows his real identity. However, the truth is-Student Council President Raven is the one behind the mask?! Worse, the one he crushes on finds out who he really is?! What will happen in this Valentine's Day Special?!

Writing this small story for Valentine's Day :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

**Prologue**

"What did you say?! A warning letter?!" exclaimed a detective.

"Yes, sir, right here!" the officer handed the Detective a black envelope.

He opened it, hastily.

_Tonight at 10:00 PM  
I will steal the heart of the most beautiful girl in the world  
-Phantom Crow_

"Him again?! Damn it!" _And tomorrow is Valentine's Day too…!_ Cursed the Detective. He sighed, and instructed his officers. "Be on guard tonight! We will not allow Phantom Thief Crow to steal one more treasure!"

•

**Chapter 1: First Night**

"Oh Em Gee! Did you watch the news last night?!" gasped a girl, excitedly.

"About Phantom Thief Crow?! Of course!" replied the second.

"Kyaa~ He's such a handsome man!" sighed the first.

The second classmate agreed. "I know right?! Even though he's wearing a mask all the time, you can tell that he must be good looking because of his voice and figure!"

The first fan girl started reading a description on him from an article. "The one who moves like the wind, and is as dark as midnight itself, his name is…"

The two girls held each other's hands as they squealed his name with heart eyes. "Phantom Crow~3!"

"Hey, aren't you two forgetting something important?" groaned a male classmate. He was obviously tired from hearing girls fawn over the great thief.

"Eh? Something important?" the girls looked at him.

"I'm talking about Valentine's Day! It's coming around, you know." reminded the guy.

"Hah…you're only reminding us about this because you're hoping to receive some chocolate!"

"Haha, nailed it!" grinned the guy student.

The silver haired girl sighed. _This is supposed to be a school for elites, and yet most students can't even behave themselves. All I hear is 'Phantom Crow This', 'Phantom Crow That'. I fail to see what's so great about his existence. And why is everyone so excited about Valentine's Day? It happens every year._

Eve. That was the name of the silver haired doll. She was like a small princess…or maybe even a queen. But that was only her appearance. Long wavy shining hair, beautiful amber eyes, soft pale skin, small delicate hands, a slim figure and a fragile quiet voice. Her personality was the calm and silent type. She seemed to always be calm, never fretting over an upcoming exam, stayed silent and kept things to herself, only spoke when needed to, intelligent in all subjects, and an ace in most sports. She was the perfect role model. Except she wasn't good with her social life. She didn't have any friends. Well, maybe two acquaintances named Aisha and Rena, but they barely conversed. Her problem was her cold side. Eve doesn't let people get close to her, and always seems to create an invisible wall to put in between a person and herself. And thanks to all that, she doesn't even know what 'love' is. If you asked her…

"Hey, Eve, you know what 'love' is, right?" asked Aisha, cheerfully. Of course she was thinking of a certain redhead.

Eve simply nodded. "Yes, I do. I shall define love to you. 'Love' as a noun is an intense feeling of deep affection: "their love for their country". 'Love' as a verb is when you feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone: "Do you love me?" as an example."

"Erm…okay…?"

"If you'd like, I can even tell you the source of this information." Eve gave her a serious look. "The definition was straight off of Google, if you type in 'Define Love' in the search bar."

Aisha awkwardly laughed, and quickly dismissed herself. "S-See you later, Eve!"

That was it. Eve's social life was so deep in the hole; you'd think she'd stay that deep forever. Until someone offered their hand to help pull her out of that deep hole. Someone that could finally reach her.

•

A male student with dark black hair, and strong gold eyes, walked through the hallways of the school.

"Raven!"

The boy stopped his tracks, and turned to face the one who called him. It was Chung, the dazzling blonde boy with glistening blue eyes, who had transferred from Europe. "Raven, these papers are for you to look at. Sorry for always bothering you with paper work, but…you know how things are…"

Raven laughed. "It's no problem. It can't be helped; I am the President of the Student Council, after all."

"Yeah…well, I need to go! Elsword's probably whirling up a storm of trouble again, and I don't want things to get out of hand, so I'll talk to you later!" Chung waved at him, and left.

Raven, President of the Student Council, and a well-liked man. Not as popular as Chung, but admired and respected by lots. Good looks, top grades, and strong in athletics, similar to Eve, yet slightly better. His personality was the cool and kind type. He would help out anyone if they needed it; teachers loved him, and saw him as the best student in the school-perhaps even a prodigy. His cool demeanor really attracted both girls and guys, so his social life was very successful compared to the young princess. His best guy mates were Elsword and Chung. The trouble maker and the prince. It really did seem like Raven had no flaw at all. But he did. He just knew how to hide them well. Just as easily as how he hid his face behind a mask. Raven had a big secret-he had his other side which was only shown on certain nights. And no one else knew about this. Not one soul.

However, Raven had nothing to worry about. He was good at hiding things. A little_ too_ good. But he was used to it. Used to hiding his true identity behind a mask every day of his life. Used to hiding all the precious treasures he stole, used to hiding his true feelings. But that is what part of his life is. Hiding. For he, was the one and only infamous Phantom Thief Crow. Just as the name suggests, a Phantom Thief is a thief whom does not steal in order to gain wealth. But one who does it for adventure, much like a hobby to satisfy themselves. Yet, they act without malice, and rely on their charisma and intelligence to plan strategies for stealing important and high-level security objects. The other name for Phantom Thief is Gentleman Thief, but Phantom Thief has a somewhat nicer ring to it, well, that's Raven's opinion. Despite all that, Raven doesn't steal just for fun. He has a purpose.

The dark haired boy glanced at the papers in his hand. "Wow…what a handful." He flipped through them, while walking. _Why is it that most of these are about Valentine's Day Events…?_

He was so caught up in reading all of the opinions of the students that he didn't notice he was about to bump into someone.

•

Eve issued a book out from the library. It was a book about Valentine's Day. She wanted to head back home, but she also wanted to read the book, so she opened it, and started to read it while walking. Eve was caught up in studying this romantic day; she didn't realize she was about to bump into someone.

_CRASH!_

Raven and Eve both fell back, as the things they were holding jumped out of their hands, and scattered onto the floor.

Raven immediately came to Eve's side. "I apologize for my carelessness, are you alright?"

Eve stood up, and dusted herself. "I'm fine."

"Ah, that's a relief." The two then bent down to pick up their bits and pieces.

"Say…have we met before?" questioned Raven, as he stared at the girl before him.

"I don't believe we have." She arranged the scattered papers into place, and took a small glance at it. "Valentine's Day event suggestions and opinions?"

Raven laughed a bit, "Ahaha…yeah. As the Head of the Student Council, I have to look at lots of papers like those."

Eve blinked. "You're the Student Council Leader?" she handed him the papers.

He gratefully took them and gave her the book. "Yes, I'm Raven, nice to meet you."

"Eve." She received the book, and nodded her thanks.

"A book about Valentine's Day?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

Eve quickly put the book behind her back. "N-No…you must be mistaken." _How embarrassing…carrying around a red book with pink hearts on it…_

He smiled at her. "You're different, Eve."

"Huh?" she looked up at the tall male student. _Different? I know people think I'm a little strange, but this is the first time someone has actually said I was different…_

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." Raven patted her on the head, and walked past her. "I have a feeling you and I will cross paths again in the near future."

Her small hand touched her head. "…?"

**-End Of Chapter One-**

* * *

And that's all for chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it~!

I know the chapters are kind of short, but I've decided to keep all of the chapters short for this story, since I normally write long-ish chapters for my other fanfictions ^-^;;

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	2. Stolen Night

And the second chapter has arrived! I will be updating one chapter, once a day! (Or at least try to ^-^;)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stolen Night**

_Previously:_

"_Oh Em Gee! Did you watch the news last night?!" gasped a girl, excitedly._

"_About Phantom Thief Crow?! Of course!" replied the second._

"_I'm talking about Valentine's Day! It's coming around, you know." reminded the guy._

_Raven was the one and only infamous Phantom Thief Crow._

_Eve quickly put the book behind her back. "N-No…you must be mistaken." How embarrassing…carrying around a red book with pink hearts on it…_

_He smiled at her. "You're different, Eve."_

"_I didn't mean it in a bad way." Raven patted her on the head, and walked past her. "I have a feeling you and I will cross paths again in the near future."_

_Her small hand touched her head. "…?"_

•

Raven sat back onto his comfy chair; he lived alone in his house. He flipped through 'The World's Valuable Treasures' book. It had the best information on thousands of different art pieces, and beautiful riches. He kept flipping the pages, with a bored expression. Until something caught his eye.

'The Heart.' It was an elegant pendant; only one in the world. No replicas and only the real thing. It was originally crafted in Italy, in one of the most beautiful cities, Venice, the city of water. The crafter had made it for his wife, whom he thought was 'the most beautiful girl in the world', thus the full name of the treasure, 'The Heart Of The Most Beautiful Girl In The World.' The Heart was made of Alexandrite-a rare gemstone, and very valuable. It had a snow white chain attached to it, and the gemstone was in the shape of a tear drop. Which also gave the treasure another nickname, 'Blessed Maiden's Tears'.

Raven read out some information aloud, "It is said, that the wife of the crafter only wore this pendant once, and that no one else has ever put it on. Apparently, only the 'most beautiful girl in the world' may deserve to wear such a valuable item, but now it is just a display ornament." The dark haired student switched on his laptop, and searched up 'The Heart' treasure. He raised his eyebrow. "Was originally in a museum in France, but has recently moved to Elrios, city of Hamel." He smirked. "Not too far away from here, Velder…perfect." He circled it with red pen. "My next target."

•

"What did you say?! A warning letter?!" exclaimed a detective.

"Yes, sir, right here!" the officer handed the Detective a black envelope.

He opened it, hastily.

_Tonight at 10:00 PM  
I will steal the heart of the most beautiful girl in the world  
-Phantom Crow_

"Him again?! Damn it!" _And tomorrow is Valentine's Day too…!_ cursed the Detective. He sighed, and instructed his officers. "Be on guard tonight! We will not allow Phantom Thief Crow to steal one more treasure!"

"Yes sir!"

The Detective bit his nail, while walking towards the police car. "Phantom Thief Crow…Infamous for stealing unique treasures, and not one soul knows his real identity. And no one knows any of his weaknesses! Could he have none? No…that's impossible." He then opened a silver suit case, which contained a collection of black feathers. These are all feathers of a Raven. _Phantom Crow always leaves one feather in place of the treasure he stole, as a sign to say he successfully managed to steal it. And even I don't know what he does with the treasures afterwards. _The Detective sighed, and he closed the case. "I sure don't want another feather…or my salary might be cut."

•

"Oh Em Gee! Valentine's Day is tomorrow!" squealed a girl in class.

"I can't wait!" said another, excitedly.

"Haha, I'm hoping I'll get lots of chocolate tomorrow!" grinned a guy.

"Well, we all know who'll get a lot…" sighed another.

Then the two guys chatting both slumped their shoulders. "Obviously Chung and Raven…"

Elsword slapped the two guys on the back. "Haha, cheer up guys! I'm sure you'll get at least one!"

"Easy for you to say, Elsword. You're so lucky that you even managed to get a girlfriend!"

"Hehe…well…" the redhead scratched the back of his head.

"Geez, what does Aisha see in you, anyways?" glared the male classmate.

"An awesome guy?" Elsword tried.

"More like nothing." chuckled Raven.

"Gah! Where'd you come from?!" Elsword jumped back.

The two guys ran up to Raven, and pulled onto his arms. "Hey, come on Raven, share the love tomorrow!"

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" he blinked.

"We're talking about Valentine's Chocolate, man, Valentine's Chocolate!" they sobbed.

Raven smirked. "You're asking the wrong guy. Maybe you should try the one walking by right now."

They looked, and saw Chung crowded with girls. "Chung, I hope you look forward to the chocolate I have for you tomorrow!"

"Of course!" he flashed a smile.

"Me too, Chung! I hope you like mine the best!"

"And mine!"

"Now, now, ladies…" he laughed awkwardly.

The two desperate classmates pushed through the crowd. "Hey, hey, Chung! Give us some chocolate tomorrow, please?!"

"Sorry, no can do!"

"What?! Why not?!" the two whined.

"By giving away another girl's special chocolate, that would not only be offending them, but hurting their feelings too. And there's no way a gentleman like myself, would ever hurt a girl." smiled Chung.

"Aww, c'mon Chung! Show a little sympathy!" they nudged him.

He laughed, "Haha, sorry, sorry!"

Raven sighed, "Good grief…" He turned his head to look around, and saw a familiar silver haired girl, sitting in the corner._ Eve?_ He decided to approach her.

"Eve, you're in this class?"

Eve looked up from her book. "Oh, it's you. Yes, I am. Are you?"

"No, but my friend-Elsword is." Raven pointed to the redhead chatting with other classmates.

"…Ah, the idiot. By the way, was there something you wanted from me?" she went back to her book.

"No, not really. Is it wrong to say hi?" he leaned on her table.

"I never said it was wrong. I was simply wondering; not many people approach me for a simple hello."

_Wow…this girl must be pretty lonely. I think it might be best if I at least try to keep a conversation with her._ "Tell me, Eve, what book are you reading?" his face softened.

"I'm reading…a history book." She glanced at him for a second. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious. What kind of history book?" he continued to question her.

"Venice."

"Sorry, what?" Raven leaned closer.

"The city of water, Venice. Rumored to be the most beautiful city in the world." She explained.

"And what about the most beautiful girl…?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Hm?"

"Oh…I mean, what have you learnt about Venice?"

"Well…there's this treasure called 'The Heart', which was recently moved to Hamel City." She didn't look up from the book.

_A coincidence?_ "What do you think about it?"

"What do I think about…?"

"The treasure, 'The Heart'. It was a gift to the crafter's wife. 'The most beautiful girl in the world', apparently." said Raven, knowledgeably.

"I think…it's nice. The thought of the crafter creating something precious for his important person. 'The Heart' is not just a treasure, but it's also the heart of unsaid feelings." Eve whispered quietly, "I wouldn't mind being that girl who receives a precious handmade treasure…"

…_I heard that clearly, but I'll pretend I didn't._ "That's an interesting thought, Eve."

"!" She blushed. _Oh no, I did it again…I really shouldn't speak my mind like this…_

"Something wrong? You went quiet there."

"No…it's nothing. Forget what I said before."

_Why?_ "Well, not to change the subject or anything, but what are you planning to do for Valentine's?"

"Tomorrow? Nothing. Valentine's Day is just like any day, just rowdier because of girls." She replied, bluntly.

"I see…not even going to give any chocolate to anyone?" he pressed on.

"Of course not."

"Is it because your cooking skills are horrible, or because you don't have the money to buy some?" he smirked, playfully.

"!" Eve felt her face redden from embarrassment. "What-who do you think you're speaking to?! I am an elite student; of course I have enough money to buy some! I just don't see the need to waste it on something like chocolate!"

"Then why don't you make some, so you don't waste money?"

"Because I have no one to make chocolate for!" she folded her arms, stubbornly.

"Me?"

She opened her eyes. "Eh?"

Raven smiled at her. "Why don't you make some for me?"

"W-Wha-I-I mean-you're not worth my cooking skills!" she made an excuse.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Then allow me to test your 'grand' cooking skills."

"You're doubting me?" she shot him a cold glare.

"Can't I?" he smirked.

She pointed at him, "I'll show you just how worthy my cooking skills are!" _…I did it again. _She quickly raised her hands over her mouth.

_It seems Eve doesn't like to speak her mind for some reason…? _"Then it's settled. I'll look forward to it." He straightened himself, and headed for the door. "Until then, Eve!"

Eve banged her head on the table. "What did I just get myself into…?"

"Psst, Rena, is Eve alright? I've never seen her raise her voice OR bang her head onto the table before!" whispered Aisha.

"Ahaha…I'm sure she's fine." reassured Rena.

•

Raven smiled to himself, as he walked to the classroom. _I can't believe she actually fell for the bait…oh well; it's good for me anyways._ He then took thinking stance_. For some reason I can't stop thinking about what she said, though… _The dark haired boy muttered aloud to himself, "Those words…'I think…it's nice. The thought of the crafter creating something precious for his important person. _The Heart_ is not just a treasure, but it's also the heart of unsaid feelings'." _Then she added on, _'I wouldn't mind being that girl who receives a precious handmade treasure…'

He sighed, and ruffled his hair. _Think, Raven, think! …Would you steal something as valuable as 'The Heart', for a girl like Eve…?_

•

Beam of lights were shooting into the night sky, on a lookout for a certain sneaky thief.

"Never let your guard down, soldiers!" shouted the Detective.

"Right!" the soldiers saluted.

_I will catch that thief, once and for all!_ –thought the Detective, determinedly. Something moved slightly, in the night. The Detective turned, and saw a silhouette standing on the top of Hamel Central's Clock tower, with the glowing moon behind him.

"There he is! Don't take your eyes off of him!" pointed the Detective. _Why such a flashy entrance, this time round, huh, Phantom Crow?_

•

_Ha, no matter how many reinforcements you have, it won't be enough to stop me. _–thought Raven, smugly, as he tilted his top hat. He jumped down from the clock tower, and felt the wind rush pass him, as his dark cape fluttered behind him.

"He's coming down! Prepare your weapons!" ordered the Detective. "Remember, we need to take him in ALIVE!"

Raven charged straight towards them, while the officers tried to aim for his non-vital parts with the gun. But Raven was faster, after all, he does move like the wind. Swiftly dodging all of the bullets, he moved straight pass the Detective in the blink of an eye, and headed straight through the gates, into the grand building.

"Crap! Don't let him get away!" they ran inside the building, after him.

Once all of security was inside the building, the lights suddenly switched off, and it was pitch black. "We ran right into a trap…!" cursed the Detective.

Meanwhile, Raven was outside of the building, in a soldier's uniform. He smirked, as he headed towards the back door. "Fools."

The genius thief didn't need to use any complicated methods, like the other times. It was simple-lead them into the building, switch the lights out, go back outside disguised as a soldier, and head through the back door. This time around, all he needed was the agility. And he definitely had that.

He made his way towards the room where 'The Heart' was held. Before entering the room, he examined his surroundings. "No typical red lasers for me to slip under? How boring. Then again, it's not like I'm in one of those movies."

Raven stood In front of the display glass, as if he had all the time in the world. The thief stared at the object. There it was-a statue of the crafter's wife, known to be 'the most beautiful girl in the world', with 'The Heart' pendant around her neck. He scan read the information that was displayed next to the glass, and he remembered what Eve had said again.

"_I think…it's nice. The thought of the crafter creating something precious for his important person. 'The Heart' is not just a treasure, but it's also the heart of unsaid feelings."_

_And she had such a gentle expression on her face at the time too…well; she had always been my secret crush…_ Raven cleared his throat. _Don't let romance get in the way of work!_ He moved closer to the precious treasure.

•

"…You've got to be kidding me." the Detective face-palmed.

"Sir, you may take a look, if you'd like." saluted a security guard.

He sighed, and walked into the room which should've contained 'The Heart'. Of course, the display glass was there. Of course, the statue was untouched. And of course, there was a black feather on the statue, where the pendant should have been. The Detective was about to throw a rage. "I let him off again! I'm such an idiot! I thought he'd use a much more complicated method, since he did with all the other cases, but this time round…I was tricked!" the Detective slammed his fist onto the wall. "Damn you, Phantom Crow!"

The dark thief grinned, as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He let the wind blow his hair back, as he breathed in the fresh air. "Tonight's another good night…" He decided to go to his usual place, after every thievery-the house next door to Eve's mansion. He would normally sit on the rooftop, and watch Eve through her window, not that he was stalking her or anything…just checking up. Raven was on his way to that same place; however, while he was soaring through the night sky, he heard a small gasp from below. His head turned sharply to the source.

The girl of his dreams was staring at him, wide-eyed on the balcony.

Raven was so surprised; he forgot he was still in midair from his jumping. _Crap, it's Eve! _To regain his balance, he had to step on the nearest stable thing, which was Eve's balcony. His foot lightly made contact with the thin railing, and he gracefully landed with two feet, standing before her. He looked as cool as a cucumber on the outside, but on the inside, he was panicking like there was no tomorrow.

Eve could only blink, as she stared at the glamorous being before her. Phantom Thief Crow was literally standing on her balcony, in front of her, gazing at her. She hardly swallowed.

The distant Midnight chime of the Hamel Central Clock Tower Bells echoed through the silent night.

**-End Of Chapter Two-**

* * *

I apologize for some OOCness :/

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	3. Fateful Night

Enjoy~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fateful Night**

_Previously:_

_Tonight at 10:00 PM  
I will steal the heart of the most beautiful girl in the world  
-Phantom Crow_

"_I think…it's nice. The thought of the crafter creating something precious for his important person. 'The Heart' is not just a treasure, but it's also the heart of unsaid feelings." Eve whispered quietly, "I wouldn't mind being that girl who receives a precious handmade treasure…"_

_Eve pointed at him, "I'll show you just how worthy my cooking skills are!" …_

_He sighed, and ruffled his hair. Think, Raven, think! …Would you steal something as valuable as 'The Heart', for a girl like Eve…?_

_Eve could only blink, as she stared at the glamorous being before her. Phantom Thief Crow was literally standing on her balcony, in front of her, gazing at her. She hardly swallowed._

_The distant Midnight chime of the Hamel Central Clock Tower Bells echoed through the silent night._

•

_This person…_ Images from the TV news flashed through her mind. '_Phantom Crow's Top Three Traits: Top Hat with a couple black raven feathers as décor, a Cape which blended with the midnight sky, and a dark Mask, one that covered the eye area.' _Eve blinked twice. _What could the infamous Phantom Thief be doing here…?_

•

The cool Phantom Thief gazed down at her, with what seemed to be cold eyes. "…" But on the inside, Raven swore to himself. _Damn it all! Out of all the people in the world, it just had to be Eve! Then again, it's my fault for even coming here…ugh, genius._

Raven was so deep in thought that he forgot he was still balancing on the railing, which caused his foot to slip, and he accidentally fell on top of Eve, which caused the two of them to hit the ground. _Shoot!_

•

"What a shock! My beloved Phantom Thief Crow is actually on top of me, on Valentine's Day as well! I could die happily any day now~!" Eve had heart eyes.

The handsome thief tilted Eve's chin up; the two looked into each other's eyes. "Eve, be mine."

"Oh, Phantom Crow~❤" she blushed.

Or at least, that's what Raven wished would happen.

"Get off of me, you imbecile." Eve tried to kick him.

_I-Imbecile?!_ "Hey-okay, okay, stop-ow, hurting me!" He immediately got off of her.

"And no, I will NOT thank you, because you just broke into my house! And what are you doing here in the first place? If you don't answer in the next five seconds, I'm going to call the police!" Eve dusted herself off.

"Wait, wait; hold on a second! I just-" Raven frantically waved his arms in front of himself.

"Five." She began.

"Listen to me, would you?!"

"Four."

"Uh…it's a long story! Give me some more time!" Raven looked around worriedly.

"Three." Eve looked at her fine nails.

"Hear me out! I only need about five minutes!" he was almost begging.

"Two."

"Gah-no, don't say the next number!"

"One." She raised an eyebrow.

"EVE! JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

Eve was surprised at his sudden raise of voice. "You…how do you know my name?"

_Crap…!_ "Uh…well…"

Her amber eyes narrowed. "Are you a stalker? Oberon, Ophelia!"

Raven gasped, and quickly grabbed her by the shoulders. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Calling my personal butler and maid for security reasons, of course." She replied, emotionlessly.

"Don't do that! Or else they'll find out I'm here!" he hissed.

"That's the point."

"…You've forced me to do this!"

"Hm?" she folded her arms.

Raven cleared his throat, and tried his most original pick-up line, first place in his book. "Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."

Eve slapped him. "Please, spare me from the nonsense."

"Ow!" Raven rubbed his cheek, and tried his second most original pick-up line, obviously number two in his book. "Let's commit the perfect crime; I'll steal your heart, you'll steal mine."

Eve slapped him again.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SLAPPING ME?!"

_Slap!_

"Ouch! Hey-"

_Slap!_

"THAT'S THE FOURTH TIME NOW!"

"Let's make it a fifth." She raised her hand once again.

_Damn it, this girl just won't listen to me at all! And she didn't fall for my flirts either! Only one thing left to do then…!_ Raven swiftly caught her wrist, and forcefully pushed her against the wall.

"!"

The dark haired thief strongly pressed his lips onto Eve's, with his eyes closed.

Eve's eyes widened at the motion. She immediately tried to push him off, but ended up taking his mask off instead.

Raven pulled away, and slowly opened his eyes. "You're as stubborn as usual, Eve." He smirked.

"You-…R-Raven?!" Eve was so surprised to see the student leader's familiar face.

_That reaction…is priceless._ "That's me."

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Eve, is everything all right? I heard you call for me." came a male's voice.

Eve snapped out of her shock, and glanced at the door. "Oberon, I-"

_Oh no you don't!_ Raven swooped Eve up, like a princess, snatched the mask from her petite hands, hurriedly placed it on, and ran for the balcony.

"W-Wait, what are you doing?! You're going to kill both of us!" Eve gasped.

"Just watch me." Raven leaped, and stepped onto the railing once more, and soared through the sky, as he continued to jump, from rooftop to rooftop.

•

"P-Put me down! What if you slip or something?!" Eve looked at the distance from the ground.

"I won't."

"Let me go!" she pounded his chest.

Raven rolled his eyes, and sighed. _I suppose she's not good with heights. _"If you say so…" his grip on her loosened.

"Ah-D-Don't let me go, idiot! It would be the end for me!" she clutched onto him tighter.

_Hahaha, I was right._ "Fine, we'll go to the ground." Raven jumped down, and landed gracefully onto the stone pathway of a park. He then gently let Eve down.

Eve folded her arms. "You've got explaining to do! Why are you dressed like that?! And-"

"Look, Eve, I'd love to tell you, but I can't-especially not here in public."

"But no one's here…" she looked at their surroundings. Empty.

"Even so-"

They suddenly heard footsteps. "We've found Phantom Crow!"

"…Police." He sighed.

"You're under arrest! Quickly, surround him!"

And in moments, the two of them were surrounded by police. "Surrender yourselves peacefully!"

The silver-haired girl glared at Raven, and whispered, "Great, now they think I'm your acquaintance. What now?"

Raven chuckled. "It's simple…"

"You have a plan?"

The thief put his hands into the air. "I surrender!"

"What type of plan is that?!

The police lowered their weapons, as they neared him. Raven immediately took that opportunity to pick up Eve, throw her over his shoulder, and run like the wind.

"Don't let him get away!" the police chased after him.

"This is NOT how you carry a lady!" Eve lectured. An Elite like her, felt this was disrespectful.

"Just be quiet!" Raven shouted over the wind.

•

After half an hour, Raven managed to shake them off, and put Eve back down.

Eve sighed, she was feeling dizzy. "I've had enough of this…just take me home, and we can forget that I ever met you."

"Do you keep your word on that?" Raven glanced at her.

"If I do, then in exchange, tell me why you're a Phantom Thief and such."

"…" He sighed. "Fine. But it's all a secret, got it?"

"I understand."

Raven flicked his cape behind him, and smiled, "Well then, allow me to escort you back home."

•

The Elite girl stood at the balcony, looking up at the Phantom Thief.

"Goodnight, Eve." Raven smiled.

"…Goodnight." She turned her back onto him.

"One last thing." Raven made sure to also focus on balancing on the railing, so he won't fall again.

She turned slightly, "What is it?"

"It's Valentine's Day. However, I have failed my mission; it is long past 10:00 PM."

"I heard on the news that you successfully stole it, though." Eve's amber eyes didn't leave him.

"Well…" Raven jumped back, and before he fell, he tilted his top hat. "I, Phantom Crow, swear that I will steal the heart of the most beautiful girl in the world." One last smirk and he was out of sight.

Eve blinked. _Did he just fall on purpose?_ She rushed to the railing, and looked over it. No one. Nothing. He disappeared. Like thin air; he mysteriously vanished.

**-End Of Chapter Three-**

* * *

Did you readers get what Raven meant by "I, Phantom Crow, swear that I will steal the heart of the most beautiful girl in the world."?  
Hehe, well, just in case if you didn't, he meant that he already stole 'The Heart' (Treasure) but he hadn't stolen his main goal-Eve's Heart.

Until tomorrow for the next chapter~ (If I make it in time xD)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	4. Heart's Night

Mikoto Rage: It's probably just me, but I'm slowly starting to dislike the GMs for Elsword more and more…I mean, I used to like them a lot and all, but after the Costume Design Contest, I've been thinking-Geez, the GMs aren't very good at judging! Mainly because I've participated in all of the artistic competitions held by the GMs, and some judgments were good, I agree, but it seems it's getting crappier and crappier each time! And then, recently I noticed that they've also got the crappiest taste in Elsword Couples! Raven x Rena?! C'MON PEOPLE, RAVEN X EVE! I DON'T CARE IF RENA RESEMBLES FRIKKIN SERIS, RAVEN SHOULD MOVE ON AND FALL FOR EVE! Yes, I don't like Rena, and the couple I hate the most is definitely Raven x Rena. Okay, I'll stop here; it's probably pretty boring reading my rant. So, in conclusion, the GMs are leaving a bad impression on me.

NOW, read! :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

**Chapter 4: Heart's Night**

_Previously:_

"_What a shock! My beloved Phantom Thief Crow is actually on top of me, on Valentine's Day as well! I could die happily any day now~!" Eve had heart eyes._

_Raven cleared his throat, and tried his most original pick-up line, first place in his book. "Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."_

"_Let's commit the perfect crime; I'll steal your heart, you'll steal mine."_

_The thief put his hands into the air. "I surrender!"_

"_This is NOT how you carry a lady!" Eve lectured. An Elite like her, felt this was disrespectful._

"_Well…" Raven jumped back, and before he fell, he tilted his top hat. "I, Phantom Crow, swear that I will steal the heart of the most beautiful girl in the world." One last smirk and he was out of sight._

•

"That's an interesting story, Raven…" Eve was staring at her ceiling, in her bed sheets. The morning sunlight was peeping through the gap between the curtain blinds.

She recalled last night's explanation.

"_I started to steal two years ago. Not for wealth, nor for fun. Well, maybe some of it is for fun, but that's not the point." He sighed. "Look, Eve, this is going to sound crazy…"_

"_I don't care. Tell me anyways."_

"_As you know, I only steal certain treasures. Only the unique ones."_

"_Like the Mona Lisa?" questioned Eve._

"_No, not ones like those. I'm talking about mystical art."_

"_Mystical art…?"_

"_Like this." Raven held up 'The Heart'. "This one is a mystical and rare piece of art."_

_Her amber orbs blinked. "That's-"_

"_Precisely. What's special about the treasures I take is the fact that they've got a hidden valuable inside it."_

"_Inside it? But that pendant is small."_

_He chuckled. "You don't know this, but inside certain treasures, there are special things called 'ElShards'. There are different elements, and I need the ElShards extracted from the treasures."_

"_Why?"_

"_Think of the ElShards as if it were the treasure's soul. I'm not interested in the treasure, but more of the soul. It is all part of a mission I've set for myself."_

"_But isn't taking the 'soul' away from a treasure bad?"_

"_Nope. It will remain as normal, but instead of a 'mystical rare treasure'; it will turn into a 'normal rare treasure'."_

"_And what do you need these ElShards for?" Her eyes narrowed._

"_I need them in order for this planet to keep on living."_

"_Hah?" Eve raised an eyebrow._

"_This is going to sound like a whole bunch of crap, but there are 6 ElShards. Fire, Nature, Water, Wind, Dark and Light. Each one is a source that gives energy. For example, the Water Shard is what helps the rivers and streams unpolluted, so we can continue to drink clean water. Nature is one of the biggest ones-the trees and plants will continue to live with it, and another example is the Light Shard." He glanced at the dark night sky. "The Light Shard provides us light-the sun. Dark gives us darkness-including night fall, and so on."_

"_I see…so you're like…a hero?" Eve folded her arms._

"_Haha, I prefer playing the 'bad guy'. Thus, a Phantom Thief. After all, a Hero can't steal things, now can they?" He smirked._

"_Point taken." She nodded._

"_Any other questions?"_

"…_Don't you get sleepy?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Staying up late, stealing, then having to go to school and doing lots of paperwork…"_

"_I do, but I'm used to it now."_

"_Hm…how many ElShards do you have at the moment?"_

"_I have five. This one's the last." He pointed to 'The Heart'._

"_And what's that one?"_

"_Well, I have Dark, Light, Water, Fire, and Nature. Which means…"_

"_This one is Wind?"_

"_Yes. Let me show you something that not many people know…"_

"_?"_

_He turned 'The Heart' around in his hands many times, as if it were a Rubik's Cube. The expression on his face seemed to change, as he found what he was looking for._

_Her eyes blinked, as the gemstone split into two. "You-You broke it!" Eve gasped._

"_Relax, relax, I haven't." He held the pendant up, to show her, by the white chain. The gemstone had changed in different shape. Instead of a tear drop, there were two-but placed together to look like a heart. Raven's face softened, as he gently smiled at her. "This is 'The Heart's real form. It has two alexandrite wings, to make it into a heart. It's like there are two pieces, and they've finally been joined together perfectly, to complete its actual form."_

"_Two pieces…" Eve whispered._

"_Yes. Like when two lovers find each other, and they fit each other perfectly. They too, have been joined. They just don't know it until they're finally together."_

"_Together…"_

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Miss Eve! You need to get out of bed, or else you'll be late for school! called Ophelia.

"Coming!" Eve quickly hopped out of bed, and started to prepare herself. As she finished changing into her uniform, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. "I wonder…if I'm one piece, then who is my other half?"

•

"Eve, good morning!" Raven waved at her, and caught up to the elite-classed female.

Eve had a bored expression on her face. "Why hello there, Phantom Thie-"

He quickly covered her mouth. "Ssh! Remember our deal?!"

"Oh, right. Good morning, Raven." She pushed his hands away from her.

"And Happy Valentine's Day."

"…Happy Valentine's Day." She mumbled.

"Raven!" a first year girl ran up to the student president. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"Here, I hope you'll accept the chocolates I made for you…" the girl said nervously.

He smiled. "I will, thank you."

She blushed, and quickly skipped off.

The dark haired male smirked at Eve. "Well, Eve?"

"Hm?" she gave him a curious look.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot? What are you talking about?"

Raven pointed at Eve, as he mimicked her exact movements from yesterday. "I'll show you just how worthy my cooking skills are!"

Eve was taken aback. _I forgot! _"Oh, _that_…"

He put his hand out. "I wouldn't mind receiving it now."

"…I lost it."

"You what?"

"I misplaced it somewhere. I think someone must've stolen it. Because…it was_ that_ good, you know?" she lied.

"You're definitely not the best liar in the world." He chuckled.

"I-I'm not lying!"

"Hey, what's that thing sticking out of your bag?" Raven took hold of the object, and slid it out of her bag. "Ah, Valentine's Chocolate."

"W-What?!" Eve stared at it. _…How could I forget?! I made it yesterday when I got home, then I packed it into my bag so I wouldn't forget!_ She face palmed. "That's…yours."

"Thank you very much, Eve."

"Right, you're welcome." She quickly tried to walk away, to hide her embarrassment.

But Raven was faster. He gripped her wrist, and spun her around, to make her face him. "Really, thank you." His smile was like an angel's. Eve swore she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Really, y-you're welcome!" she pushed him off, and immediately stomped into the school building. _Why am I feeling so flustered?_

Raven chuckled. "Who knew Eve was such a shy girl?" _I think I like her even more now._

•

_First, pass a note to her._

Raven had finished writing a small note. He then asked his buddy, Elsword, to pass it to Eve in class for him, since they were both in the same class. Elsword agreed to do it, which he did.

Eve raised an eyebrow, when she saw a folded piece of paper on her desk. She was in the middle of math class, but curiosity won over, and she unfolded the paper; only to end up frowning.

**Eve, you should be with me :)  
-Raven**

"…" She scrunched the paper up, and threw it into the bin.

Elsword reported to Raven, and he sighed. "She'll be tougher than I thought…"

•

_Second, compliment her._

It was interval, so Raven quickly rushed out of his subject class, and hunted for Eve around the school. After five minutes, he found Eve walking through the school hallways. He called out to her, "Eve!"

She turned. "Oh, it's you."

Raven quickly took that chance to wrap his arm around her waist, and his free hand tilted her chin up, as he slightly tilted her body down, so she would have to look at him.

"H-Hey, what are you-"

"Eve, I'm only going to say this once."

"What…?" she felt her face heating up. _He's close…a bit too close!_

"I could stare into your mesmerizing eyes for an eternity." His voice was smooth.

The other random students in the hallways stopped, and stared, and gasped.

"..." Eve didn't know why, but hearing him say that to her sounded fake, which annoyed her. So she did the most obvious thing that came to mind.

_Slap!_

Eve walked away. "Hmph!"

Raven rubbed his cheek. "Well, that was a bit predictable…"

•

_Third, Look into the girl's eyes._

Raven's face was centimeters away from Eve's. "Eve…I-"

She slammed a book into his face, "Need glasses. If you had glasses, you wouldn't have to come so close to me, just to see my face."

"…Rejected again."

•

_Fourth, if you've been rejected a lot, try asking her straight out._

"Eve!"

Eve cringed when she heard his voice. "What is it now?"

Raven put his hands on Eve's shoulders, and looked at her seriously. "What do I have to do in order to make you mine?"

"…Hah?"

"Answer the question."

Eve looked at him, glumly. "Stop bugging me for starters."

Raven's head dropped, as Eve left him there. _She really is difficult…if only her heart was an item. It'd be much easier to steal…_

•

Later on that day, school was over, and it was afternoon. Eve was on the rooftop, and for some strange reason, she was thinking about Raven.

Raven found her again, and leaned on the railing next to her. "Hey."

"…Hello." She replied, as she tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, as the wind blew.

They both stared at the sky in silence.

Eve broke it first. "After you've finished the ElShard mission, what then?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"You're just going to quit being a Phantom Thief?"

"Probably."

"But didn't you say it was fun?"

"Yes, but what's the point in continuing, if there's nothing to steal?"

"…You've got a point."

"I think I will quit."

"So, you've already quit, because you already got the last one, right?" she glanced at him.

"Nope."

"Hm?"

He winked at her. "I told you last night. I still have one more thing to steal."

Eve let out a small laugh. "Of course…"

The two said in unison, "The Heart Of The Most Beautiful Girl In The World."

They then exchanged glances, and in that small moment of eye contact, Eve's heart was fluttering.

**-End Of Chapter Four-**

* * *

I apologize, this chapter is really late ^-^;;

Well, last chapter is next chapter :) Until then~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	5. Final Night

Alrighty, last chapter :D

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

**Chapter 5: Final Night**

_Previously:_

"_Yes. Like when two lovers find each other, and they fit each other perfectly. They too, have been joined. They just don't know it until they're finally together."_

"_Hey, what's that thing sticking out of your bag?" Raven took hold of the object, and slid it out of her bag. "Ah, Valentine's Chocolate."_

_But Raven was faster. He gripped her wrist, and spun her around, to make her face him. "Really, thank you." His smile was like an angel's. Eve swore she felt her heart skip a beat._

_Raven chuckled. "Who knew Eve was such a shy girl?" I think I like her even more now._

"_I could stare into your mesmerizing eyes for an eternity." His voice was smooth._

_Eve looked at him, glumly. "Stop bugging me for starters."_

_Raven's head dropped, as Eve left him there. She really is difficult…if only her heart was an item. It'd be much easier to steal…_

_He winked at her. "I told you last night. I still have one more thing to steal."_

_They then exchanged glances, and in that small moment of eye contact, Eve's heart was fluttering._

•

"_Eve, what treasures do you like, in the whole world?"_

"_I like…a lot."_

"_Name your favorite."_

"_Maybe…'The Heart'."_

"…_That's interesting. Why?"_

"_I think you know why."_

"_Haha, probably."_

"_Would you steal it for me, Raven?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_If I asked you to steal it for me, would you?"_

_Of course…_

•

Raven's eyes snapped open. He looked around, and saw that he had fallen asleep in his office. He checked his watch, and noticed it was late in the afternoon, about to be evening. He laid back into his chair, and closed his eyes, thinking about basically everything.

After what felt like hours, Raven opened his eyes, and stared at a painting on the wall. It was called, 'A Perfect World Of Life'. Yes, it was also stolen. The thief stood up, and walked over to that painting. He put his hands behind his back, as he stared at the artwork intently.

_A perfect world has no flaws, yet it is a flaw itself, for not having any flaws. Would you continue to live in a perfect place, or live in a normal one? How do you know, that all of this isn't a dream?_

Raven's eyes narrowed, as he kept re-reading over those small sentences. "A perfect world, huh?"

He tried to imagine one. He wouldn't have to steal, he could live a normal life, his girlfriend would be Eve, and everything would be well. But it's too fake. He couldn't imagine himself living in such an artificial dream. If he compared reality to dream, he didn't know why, but he'd rather choose reality. Why would you choose reality over a perfect world? That is the real question.

The infamous phantom thief kept puzzling over it. He tried to think of an answer, but this stuff certainly wasn't easy. Then again, there was no right or wrong answer. In the end, it all depends on the person.

Raven then folded his arms. "!" _That's it…my answer is, 'Because you can turn Reality into a Semi-Perfect world, whereas you can't turn Perfect into normal.'_

A smirk formed on his lips. "Now, I definitely know what to do."

•

"…Another warning letter from Phantom Crow?" groaned the Detective.

"Yes."

"But he sent one just the other day."

"Well, we received one just now."

_How unusual. Phantom Thief Crow normally doesn't send more warning letters after a treasure has been stolen._

"Bring it here!"

The Detective was surprised at what was written. "Has Phantom Crow gone nuts…?"

_Tonight, at an unknown time.  
I shall not take; instead,  
I will give back what is not rightfully mine.  
–Phantom Thief Crow_

"This doesn't sound like him at all…however…there's a black feather in here." The Detective turned the feather around in his hand. _Definitely a Raven's Feather._ "I've always wondered…if he's Phantom Thief CROW, why does he use RAVEN feathers?"

•

"Reporting! Security Departments have received a mysterious warning letter from the infamous Phantom Thief Crow! But is it real? Or a fake?!" explained a reporter.

Eve turned her attention to the TV, while eating her dinner. "Warning letter…?"

Ophelia smiled, as she placed a water jug onto the table. "Miss Eve, did you manage to give that special someone your chocolate, today?"

Eve nodded, but her eyes didn't move away from the TV. "I did, and he's not exactly a special someone to me."

Oberon also joined into the conversation, "But Miss Eve, Valentine's Day is a day where you express your love for a male with chocolate."

The little 'queen' shook her hand, while staring at the TV. "I don't really care about Valentine's Day, even if it is today."

"We will now show a picture of the warning letter." said the reporter.

Before Eve knew what she was doing, she immediately dashed over to the screen, wide-eyed.

The two servants sweat-dropped. "Miss Eve…I don't think it's healthy to watch TV so closely."

"Please be quiet for a moment!" Eve glared at the digital screen. The two servants immediately shut up.

On the screen was a picture of the black letter, with glowing silver font. The reporter read it out.

"_Tonight, at an unknown time.  
I shall not take; instead,  
I will give back what is not rightfully mine.  
–Phantom Thief Crow"_

Eve gasped. _What is he thinking?! He can't just take the treasures, and put them back like it never happened!_

"Something wrong, Miss Eve?" Ophelia asked.

Oberon whispered, "Maybe she has a secret crush on the infamous thief."

Eve got flustered rather fast. "I do not!" She switched off the TV, and stomped up the stairs. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Oh dear…did I say something bad?" mumbled Oberon.

"A girl and her heart…" sighed Ophelia.

•

"Who would ever like a guy like that?!" Eve threw a pillow at the wall. "There's nothing great about him!"

_I don't understand why I'm so annoyed at this anyways…!_ She threw another pillow. "He's just another annoying imbecile in my ey-oh no!" She quickly tried to catch the pillow she just threw, mainly because it was about to go out the open balcony doors, and fly pass the railing.

Eve ran after it, but stopped when it was out of her sight. She sighed, as she leaned on the railing. "Oh well, it's only a pillow…"

Suddenly, she saw a gloved hand grab the railing. She froze. _A hand?!_

•

Raven was about to land on Eve's balcony, but then he heard her angry voice. "Who would ever like a guy like that?! There's nothing great about him!"

He frowned. _Who?_

"He's just another annoying imbecile in my ey-oh no!" _Oh, me._ _Well, for your information, Eve, there are girls out there who do like me._ He then heard hurried footsteps coming closer. And then something soft hit him in the face, as he fell off the balcony.

Eve sighed, "Oh well, it's only a pillow…"

Raven grabbed onto the railing, as he tried to get back up.

Eve froze. _A hand?!_

The swift thief then flipped himself over the balcony, and appeared behind Eve. "Having a pillow fight with yourself?" he handed her the pillow that hit him.

She frowned. "You're trespassing over my territory again." She snatched the pillow back.

"Haha, you could say that. However, doesn't it remind you of Romeo and Juliet?" he chuckled.

Eve glanced at him, and noticed he was dressed in his phantom thief attire. "How so?"

"Well, let's say you're Juliet, and I'm Romeo. I'm the one who scales the walls for you, and…"

"I think I've heard enough, _Romeo_." She muttered. "Anyways, what's with the sudden warning letter?"

"What about it?" He sat on the railing.

"Is it true, or false?"

"Which do you think?" he smirked.

She sighed. "I think…it's false."

"Oh?"

"Doesn't seem like you."

"Ah. Well, take another look at the TV."

The two walked into her room, and switched on the smaller sized TV which was in her room.

"It's like it suddenly just poofed there!" exclaimed an officer.

"I couldn't believe it! After a whole year, 'Lucifer's Right Wing' was really there!"

"He may have returned the treasures, but he only returned the old ones. 'The Heart' is still missing!" pointed out the Detective.

Raven switched off the TV.

Eve blinked. "You still haven't returned 'The Heart' yet?"

"Of course not."

"You haven't extracted the Shard yet?"

"I have."

"Then why do you still have it?"

"Eve, be my valentine." He looked at her seriously.

"Well, that was rather…direct." She mumbled.

"I'm serious, Eve. I love you."

Eve's face immediately flushed red. "How can you say that so…so casually?!"

He laughed. "Because it's true."

Her face reddened more, if that was even possible. "I'll say this to you-forget about me ever liking someone like you! I don't date thieves!" She was so embarrassed; she didn't know what she was saying anymore.

"What if I quit?"

"What?" she looked at him.

"Nothing else to steal, and no other missions to do. So, why don't I just quit?" He took off his dark eye mask, and looked into her amber orbs.

"But, you said it was fun…"

"It was. But I think it's time for me to lead a normal life."

"W-Wait! You said you don't have anything left to steal-but what about my...the most beautiful girl in the world's heart?!"

"I don't want to steal it anymore."

"Eh?" she glanced at the thief before her eyes.

He shrugged. "Stealing your first kiss was enough for me."

"!"

"So, I don't want to steal your heart anymore." He smirked.

"W-What's with that look on your face?"

"I wonder…"

"…What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of a semi-perfect world, that I could create."

"A semi-perfect world?" Eve raised her eyebrows. She wasn't sure where this conversation was leading to.

"Yep. I've nearly created it. I've already quit, which means I don't have to steal anymore, and I can catch up on my sleep." He explained.

"Good for you?" she cocked her head to the side.

"But there's one last thing that makes it incomplete."

"What is it?"

Raven gently caressed her, "You, Eve."

Eve blushed again, and tried to push him away. "Y-You're too close…!"

But Raven was stronger, instead of being pushed away, he came closer. He gave her a heart-warming smile, and whispered, "I don't want to steal your heart. I want you to give it to me."

He then softly kissed her on the lips, and Eve hadn't noticed that she also kissed back, as light as a feather though.

The silver-haired girl pulled away. "Fine."

"Hm?" he looked at her curiously.

Eve looked away, while blushing. "I-I'll give you it to you…"

"Huh? What was that? You were speaking so quietly, that I couldn't hear you." Raven leaned in closer.

She slapped him. "You heard me, you liar!"

"Hahahaha!" he laughed, and looked at his future girlfriend. He took something out of his pocket, it was 'The Heart'. Raven then put is around Eve's neck, and smiled. "You really are the most beautiful girl in the world..."

Eve felt her face heat up once again. "N-No...I don't think I deserve it..."

"Of course you do. Oh, and I've decided my second best pick-up line will now become my first."

For the first time in ages, Eve smiled. "I think I remember what it was, since you did try it out on me last night."

Then the two said it in unison, "Let's commit the perfect crime; I'll steal your heart, you'll steal mine."

❤**~Fin~❤**

* * *

Omg, I'm a little late, since it's not Valentine's Day anymore...well, I hope you guys don't mind ^-^;;

Well, that's the end, folks :) Hope you all enjoyed it~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
